


warmer with you

by Suicix



Series: seven over seven [6]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Background Poly, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Homesickness, Huddling For Warmth, Introspection, M/M, OT7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 00:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10887666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: Bambam knows the distance between here and Thailand can’t even begin to compare with how far away Los Angeles is, but it’s still something that brought him closer to Mark, that cemented their importance to each other.





	warmer with you

**Author's Note:**

> set during the filming of the trailer for flight log: arrival. i was also inspired by a certain part of the [ask in a box](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z14IlSbxMRE) got7 did during promotions for never ever, aaand the interview bambam did where he said he always hoped he'd get to be in a group with mark.
> 
> this fic is part of a series set in canon (v late 2016/early 2017 and onwards) through which i hope to write all twenty-one different ships featuring ot7 in the background.

More than anything else, Bambam wishes he thought to wear heating packs today, or that he brought some he could hold with him, at least. They’re out in what feels like the middle of nowhere to shoot the trailer for the new mini album, and luckily, the day’s nearly over: the sun should be setting soon, and there’s no point trying to get any footage in the dark. Bambam is cold and tired, and he wants to go home and sleep just as much as he wants the trailer to be something they can be proud of.

He doesn’t even want to think about what today must have been like for Jinyoung: he’s had to be barefoot in the snow and on his knees in the sea and sand, and it’s got to be even colder out here than it was when he was on that rooftop for _Fly_. Bambam asks about it in between takes, but Jinyoung just smiles like he’s got a secret and says something that’s supposed to be deep about how it’s just the price an actor has to pay for his craft.

After a while longer, the director lets them have another short break. It’s only for about ten minutes, but Bambam will take it. They’re huddling together almost as soon as the camera stops rolling, the whole group of them staying close like they’re penguins at the South Pole. Yugyeom’s good for this because of his height, and Youngjae’s hugs are always _really_ tight, and Mark–

Wait. Where is Mark? Bambam scans the huddle and finds himself counting to five, and then six when he counts himself. Jackson seems to realise the same thing, frowning as he glances around, then wondering aloud where Mark possibly could have disappeared off to. One of their earlier breaks today saw Mark laughing and bouncing around in the snow without a care in the world, but as the day wore on and the wind picked up again, everyone’s initial excitement subsided a bit. Bambam offers to go and look, ducking out of the circle and into the cold.

Luckily, Mark’s easier to find than expected: he’s sitting there in the back of one of the cars with his seatbelt on like he’s ready to go, just waiting for someone to get into the front and drive off. He blinks in surprise when he sees Bambam looking at him through the window, but the shock’s gone soon enough. Bambam opens the car door.

“Hyung?” he asks. “What are you doing in here?”

“Oh,” Mark says, “I thought we were done for the day.” Bambam can’t tell if he actually thought that, or if he just really wants to go home that badly that it’s what he told himself. Still, Mark grins, and Bambam laughs.

“Not yet,” Bambam tells him. “We’ve got some time, though.”

Mark hums, thoughtful.

“Come and sit with me,” he says, patting the space beside him. Bambam supposes he might as well: it would be nice to get away from the wind, if only for a few minutes. He climbs inside to next to Mark in the back of the car, closing the door behind him. The engine isn’t on, so the heater can’t be, either, but with the door closed, it’s still warmer than it is outside.

Bambam tugs at Mark’s seatbelt.

“You might wanna take this off,” he says. “Because, you know, we’re not going anywhere.”

“I guess.” Mark does so with a sigh and a sag of his shoulders, though the sigh doesn’t sound genuinely annoyed. Just tired and a bit like he’s joking, like he doesn’t really mean it. He pushes the seatbelt aside and Bambam shuffles a little closer to Mark, close enough that their thighs and shoulders are touching.

“It’s OK,” says Bambam. He leans against Mark, into the little bit of warmth he’s managed to build up since he’s been sitting in here. “I wanna go home, too.”

It’s something he can remember thinking a lot when he was a trainee, a kid – back when _home_ always meant Thailand and _family_ always meant his blood relations, before he felt he had something he could call a home and a family here, too. As much as Bambam thought it, though, he hardly ever actually said it. Only Mark and Jackson got to hear how he felt about that because they understood what it was like, even if Mark was from a different side of the world completely. Bambam knows the distance between here and Thailand can’t even begin to compare with how far away Los Angeles is, but it’s still something that brought him closer to Mark, that cemented their importance to each other.

And here they are now, three years on from their debut and even longer than that since training. Bambam can’t quite believe it sometimes – that he gets to have this life and that he gets to live it with six people he loves who think the world of him in return. With _Mark_ , who always looked out for him, who’s always been generous, who Bambam always hoped he’d get to be in a group with.

There’s no verbal response from Mark, but there doesn’t have to be. Instead, he reaches across to take one of Bambam’s hands between his own. He’s been hiding them in the cuffs of his turtleneck so his skin’s warm, and Bambam can feel the heat spreading to his hands almost immediately, ever so slowly helping the rest of his body heat up. Even so, even though it _is_ getting hotter, just a little, their breath is still visible inside the car. Bambam doesn’t think he’ll ever be able to get used to it being cold like this no matter how long he lives here, no matter how memorable it was to see his first snow. He’s used to tropical weather, and he knows that while California isn’t quite so stifling, Mark’s much more accustomed to the heat as well.

When Mark lifts their hands up, though, close to his face, Bambam can _feel_ Mark’s breath, hot air against steadily warming skin. Mark brings his head in even nearer and gently kisses the back of Bambam’s hand, the press of his mouth so light but so warm. He’s smiling when he pulls back and lowers their still joined hands, and Bambam feels like he could melt. Bambam’s sure there’s a comparison to the sun to be made somewhere, but that feels – wrong. It feels wrong because there are times when the sun is too bright and too _much_ , times when it feels like it can’t beat down any harder or hotter, times when being outside in the cold for hours actually manages to sound appealing. No, the smile on Mark’s face isn’t like that, is softer and _better_ than that, and the warmth of his hands on Bambam’s is, too. Bambam hopes that the touch is for Mark what it is for him: something that’s warm because of how genuine it is as well as because of the heat itself, something he feels like he can depend on.

Just the way Mark’s looking at him – like it definitely _is_ all of that – has Bambam wanting to actually kiss Mark, and he’s considering it, is almost about to lean in, when a knock on the window to his right stops him. It’s Jaebum, thankfully, come to collect them like the good leader he is. Bambam doesn’t want to let any of the heat out of the car, but he opens the door all the same.

“Hey,” Jaebum says, peering inside, “break’s over, yeah?”

Bambam nods. He expects Jaebum to walk off, to head back to where everyone else is getting ready to start filming again, but he stays standing there, waiting. Bambam and Mark get out of the car, and Jaebum’s smiling as he holds the door open for them, but Bambam can see from his eyes that he’s tired, too.

“Come on.” Jaebum cocks his head in the direction of where the cameras are, where everyone must be waiting for them. “Let’s get back.”

He leads the way, Mark and Bambam side by side a couple of paces behind him. Bambam wants to be able to hold Mark’s hand again, wants to reach out just as easily as Mark did in the car. He settles for words instead.

“Hey, hyung,” he says, and Mark turns his head to look at him. “Sit next to me in the car on the way back?”

All that’s needed in response is a smile – and Bambam knows it means _yes_.

**Author's Note:**

> i assumed the trailer was filmed in early/mid january 2017, but as i wasn't 100% sure about that (and couldn't be bothered to check), i decided not to allude to the fact that they'd be going to the us later that month like i wanted to, just in case..... but whatever! thanks so much for reading, everyone - you can also find me on tumblr @ vibetechs!!


End file.
